Donkey, Please
by I'msosorryforwritingthisfanfic
Summary: donkey get a little craZy and ride shrek, an Eat OnIOn. I will write moar. ;))))))))))))))))))
1. silky red DresS

Donkey, please…

(a shrek fanfic) (warning!there is smut!)

It was a typical afternoon at Shrek's swamp, peaceful, and smell like oNION. Fionna was out for the day, which left shrek kinda sad…and lonely. Because Shrek waz so lonely he cut a onion in half then put on his nipples! Shrek let out a soft moan. THEn there was an unexpected knock at the door. Shrek was surprised.

"oh is there a visitor?" shrek said as he put his shirt back on.

Shrek got up frum his couch and walked over to the door and opened the door. donkey was at the door!

"Donkey?" shrek said surprised. "no dONKEY YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF here I aM MARRIED MAN!1!1"

DOnker didn't really care, so he just ran past shrek! And hopped on hte couch!

"donkey no you HaVE TO GET OUT OF MY SWAMP RiGHT NOW!" said Shrek aangrally!

donkey slipped off his silky sheer red dress.

"d-donket…DONKEY! nO I Am MARRYED maNNN!" said shrek!

Donkey ran over to shrEk and pulled down shreks pants to reveal shreks mASSIVE BEAR COCK!

"d-donkey-chan….WAYT! I AM nOT HOMO!" said SHREK!

donket didn't rally give a hecka, so he pushed shrek on the couch and started riding!

'o-oh dONKey! ZOO WEE MAMA!" said shrek

Donkey continyed to ride shreks shibbity woop woop diggity donity taly wacker(I will noT say the D WORD!)

"ooooh yea mmmm oniON" said shrek

"oooooh wowZA yes mmmmm oh oh so Big!" said donkety

shrek push of the donkey and say "I will go get onion!"

Donkey get up and suck SHREkS OniONs from behind!

"ooooooh donkk donk!" say shrek

Every thang is all dandy and oniony until FIonna walk in!

Fiona gasped! "sHREK WHAT THE FRICK FRACKITY FRICK FRACK!" said Fionner

Shrek did no notice cause he was getting his onions sucked!

Fionna quickly left and went to Donkey's wifes house(the dragon, remember?)

Fionna open the door.

"DRAGON!" said Fiona "OuR HUSBANDOS ARE cHEATING on us! WITH eachOTHER! WE NEED 2 Do SUMTHIN!"

The dragon nods and go get sum sexy undies on!

Fiona takez off her dress off and jiggles her lady lumps.

hte dragon also put on a strap on! ;)

Fiona takes off her pantays and starts riding the dragon.(ooooh gettn revenge!)

"rawrrrrrr roaaaaaaarrrRRRrr" said the dragon.(the dragon cnat tlk right?")

"mmmMMMMmmMmmMMmMmMmmmMMMmMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM mmmmmm yesss!" Fiona moaned.

Fiona ride tha dragon for like 10 min until shrek and donket arrive.

"fIONNA yOU oNIOn LoVING FUCK!" said shrek.

"I regrot nothing!" said fionna

To be continue…..


	2. wake me up

shrek cry. Then shrek take a onion out of his lederhosen, take bite, then throw at fionas onion luvin cheatin ugly face.

"OUCH MY PENIS!" fionna scream.

everyone gasp with amuse.

"ayyy man just kid." Said fionONIONLOVERa.

"ooooooooooooooh" say everyone.

"fIONNA WHY THE DING DONG WOULD YOU chat! on mE!"

FIONNA slap shrek.

"You cheat on me first."

Fionaa cry.

"Oh bae I didn't mean dat! It was donket! I swar!."

"IM GONNA dUCkING(f word is bad!) CUT OFF UR NIPPLES SHREK!"

"me and shrekipie r in love fionna, I rode his massive jimmy john wiggity wager silly willy." Say donker!

"donkey!" say tha Scottish shrek.

Fiona cry more.

"fion I sorry." Say shrek

"I will shov dis strap on up ur ass, shrek." Say the dragon?

Whoa say everyone.

"who a u can talk? Yeehaw?" said donket.

"I WILL SHOVE THIS strap ON UP SHREKS Ass AND RUPTURE HIS ANUS!" roar the dragon.

Fion cry lot.

bring me 2 life by evansence u know the wake me up song? As dramatic backround music.

"oh WAKE ME UP from dis nightmare." Say Fiona.

"im feeling very…_**homosexual**_…." Confess the donkety as he put the strap of his silky sheer red dress back on his shoulder.

"what?' say the dragon.

"me gay." Said donkey. "I like dildo in butt."

Dragon cry.

Shrek and fion gasp.

"I luv shrek….." confess d0nkey.

Shrek gasp more and put onion on nipple.

Wake me up(wke me up inside)

dragon cry.

Donkey wrap his arms around shrek.

"i love shrek" say donket.

Lord farquaad walk in wif his BIG ass head.

"no homo allowed11!" yell lord farquaad.

Every1 gasp!

to be continue…


End file.
